


Tomorrow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Femslash, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tanya always did love weddings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Twilight' nor am I profiting from this.

Their mouths are slick with lipstick and blood. No stains on their dresses, of course. Tanya nearly scoffs, because Alice will only replace their wardrobes days later. 

Rosalie dabs the corners of her mouth with her index fingers. Today her jewelry is simple. What does it matter? Tomorrow morning will be a different wedding ring and prettier earrings. 

Alice giggles, high and almost shrieking as she smears pink lipstick and blood over her cheeks. Weddings always make her like this, and soon she will be embarrassed, but for now she is happy to smear and pet and stain. 

"I always did love weddings," she murmurs, turning away as Rosalie pushes her against a tree.


End file.
